


The mafia couple

by Diamondfoundzd



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Phil is a good dad I swear just abit to protective., Pole Dancing, Protective sbi family, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondfoundzd/pseuds/Diamondfoundzd
Summary: Enjoy? Also you have to search this for you to find so no hate.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	1. NOT A CHAPTER BUT I DO NEED INPUT

**Author's Note:**

> There are no character tags so the only way you found this is by looking up ranboo/tommy.

Guys how would you feel if i changed this story abit i came up with an idea reading a prompt   
Stripper!tommyinnit,George,niki,karl,quackity,skeppy  
And the others are in the mafia!

Ship:  
Ranboo/tommy(main ship)  
Sapnap/karl  
Technoblade/quackity  
Dream/Georgenotfound   
Bbh/skeppy 

So basically it still has the mafia expect some of them are strippers?


	2. Clothes(tommy)

I like these abit i had a diffrent outfit but i lost it so and he also has fishnets and gloves and the shoes are like highheels boots

If you need to see imagie just hold it (click on it)and a multiple choice should show up you just gotta click on view image

And he dosent have the jacket its just the pants and shirt


	3. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk??😃 just tommy and tubbo rushing to get back to the club✋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO HATE THERE ARE NO CHARCTER TAGS SO YOU HAVE TO SEARCH IT UP TO FIND AND IF YOU DONT LIKE SIMPLY DONT READ😃✋

Tommy quickly placed his drink into the cupholder as he got into the car "hurry the fuck up tubbo! We are getting a new memeber and phil said to be on time"

He rolled his eyes as he heard tubbo sigh dramatically "Yeah yeah" he put his seatbelt on and he heard tubbo do the same,as soon as he locks the door.

"Hurry up we are so late" He scoffed but pulled out and started driving anywyas "play some music why dont cha tubs?" He heard tubbo grumble in relation but after a few seconds of shuffling, music starts playing.

He starts picking up speed as he sees the club, he peers at the time and groans "Phil is so gonna be on my ass after this mannn" 

He parks his car into his reserved parking spot and glared at tubbo as he started getting out, "Dont giggle mother fucker aleast i dont have to worry about dream or schlatt."

He grabs his drinks and shuts his door and locks it as he heard tubbo start whining he let out chuckles "tommyyyy!", he blows his hair out of his face while pulling his hoddie closer to his body.

"Its fucking cold man" he complained as he grabbed his keys to unlock the door to get into his backroom.he sighs as he hears tubbo sincker "Whatever lets go phil is probably already waiting for us."

As soon as he hears the door close behind tubbo he flicks on the lighta only to freeze.he can hear tubbos confusion "heyyy..tech..dream" he feels tubbo freeze behind him and grimances in sympathy as dream walts past him.

"Hurry up tommy phils is waiting and you missed seeing the new member idiot." Techno spoke as monetone as ever.

He grumbles as he watches tubbo get pulled out by dream from the corner of his eyes. He turns his attention to techno putting his hands on his hips.

"Soo..you just gonna stay and stare or?" He quirks his eyebrow at techno "well your late wilbur is worried and phil lets say isnt too pleased with you."

He grimances and sighs "so no." He hears a hum of confirmation he sighs and pulls his hoodie off hissing in a pain as it catches on his earrings.after he gets it off he throws it onto the couch. 

"Okay then lets go."he announces as he picked up his drink "finally." He heard techno whsiper before he could retaliate though techno grabbed his arm and started dargging him towards the meeting area.

And as he walks in the others eyes are all on him he meeets their gazes one by one they are either nervous or worried however only two peoples eyes showed anger and he knew exactly who it was.

Phil and wilbur.


End file.
